Days Go By (And I still think of you)
by Juunigatsu
Summary: A songfic and a very sappy Harry/Leena romance. What make this fic bizarre is that the story is told in Bit's POV. The song is by "Dirty Vegas."


****

Days go by (And I still think of you)

Notes: This song is by _"Dirty Vegas"_ and the song is pretty much techno…like Daft Punk! My favorite techno group. ^.^ I saw the music video a couple of times and the video is soooo cute! The story of the video is about a back man who keeps dancing and dancing to bring his lost lover back…awww…too cute! And so it inspired me to write this.

Excuse the sappy, fairy like way of telling the story. I was reading books of fairy tales to pass my days. O_o;

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the song. Both are legally belong to their creators. 

Bit's POV~

Ever since he left her two years ago. Leena isn't the same. I always thought she never has any feelings for him. Leena keep playing with poor Harry's heart for the longest of times. She relished in torturing his soul. She finds this very amusing really but shows no signs of heart for him. Then one day Harry gave up, Because of Leena's selfish ways or maybe thoughts and dilutions that Leena and I were flirting all the time. That is not true, for Leena I am as lovable as a disgusting parasite. He got a hunch nonetheless that she doesn't love him at _all. _He just told her one-day that he is leaving and says good bye. I think he went to look after his father's Foundation. I think he was a poor guy with a hopeless cause but he just gave up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

You…  
You…  
  
You are still a whisper on my lips   
A feeling at my fingertips   
That's pulling at my skin   
  
You leave me when I'm at my worst   
Feeling as if I've been cursed   
Bitter cold within   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit's POV~

Poor Harry…if only he knew. Leena does care about him. She cares about him a _lot. _Ever since he left her to his job, all Leena does around the Base, is sigh and mope around and look at a make-place in the corners of the wall. Many times I teased her a little and ask her in feign curiosity.

"Leena what is wrong?" I may say.

"Nothing." She would coyly lied.

"I knew when I see a person in love."

"I'm not in love!" She said defiantly.

"Admit Leena…you missed him." I said with a genuine concern.

"…It's my fault that I made him leave me."  
"He loves you enough not to leave but he could have a breaking point."  
"You think he will come back."

"If you think he still loves you."

She has never seen him for the last two years…for he never shows his face around here again. I think he was deeply hurt by Leena's past behavior. He was hurt and afraid to try to see Leena again, to say _"I love you"_ to her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Days go by and still I think of you   
Days when I couldn't live my life without you   
Days go by and still I think of you   
Days when I couldn't live my life without you   
Without you   
Without you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit POV~

Over the two years Leena change quite somewhat. I find this a bit too funny and weird. I apologize if I being too insensitive or severe. You see Leena begins to be a little soft and _too_ feminine. She is been wearing make-up and cosmetics to beautify her face. She is wearing a formal pink dress. She let her hear grow some lengths and by now it reaches her stomach. Men from afar keep gawking at her and try to be her suitor but she ignores them…because she thinks about Harry. I'm not sure she likes her little womanly change but I think she do…if it brings back Harry. She changes because she has hopes that Harry will hear of her beauty and come back to her.

The men she ignores gave her a name. They name her _"The Ice Maiden" ._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

You are still a whisper on my lips   
A feeling at my fingertips   
That's pulling at my skin   
  
You leave me when I'm at my worst   
Feeling as if I've been cursed   
Bitter cold within   
  
Days go by and still I think of you   
Days when I couldn't live my life without you   
Without you  
Without you  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Bit's POV

**__**

Then one day Harry did came back. You have no idea how much she misses him so. When Leena saw him, she ran towards him to greet him. They talk for a while. I can't help but to sneak up and spy on them. This is what their conversation is like.

"Harry, why do you leave me?"  
"For business…" He said 

"I just wonder how you been…"  
"You know I miss you."  
"And…?" He says flatly.

"And…um…I love you." She blurted it out bluntly but sincerely while blushing with a mad red in her cheeks.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that you're fine. Farewell." And he walks away without looking back. 

As he walks away Leena yells after him, _"I'VE BEEN STUCK ON YOU FOR TWO YEARS AND THIS IS ALL I GET! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE THIS CRUEL TO ME!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Days go by and still I think of you   
Days when I couldn't live my life without you   
Days go by and still I think of you   
Days when I couldn't live my life without you   
Without you   
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit's POV

What could I say on what happens next after she yells at him? She immediately jumps in her Gunsnipper and starts attacking him in rage. I was literally laughing out loud till I die! She chases him everywhere in the area and he was screaming in terror while she yells at him and then she disappeared over the horizon. What happens next is unknown however…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

She chases him in her Gunsnipper and was yelling at him scornfully over the desert. The sun is setting over each passing minute. Suddenly Harry halted and stands before her and cried out, "Leena stop it and please listen to me! I was only joking in what I said."

She stops all her Zoid and starts to listen when she opens her cockpit window. She stands from her seats and scolded him mercilessly, "Then why you joke about it when I said, "I love you? You know I couldn't take jokes at all!"

"Do you think…" He said placidly. "That I feel same thing two years ago?"

She gasps and whimpered, covering her mouth with her hands upon hearing at that harsh truth.

"When I was working…I think of making a mistake of leaving you. But since you don't take me seriously at all I hold back. However… I couldn't stop thinking about you…my goodness look at how you blossom in to a beautiful woman…"

How much she waited for long for him to say this. "You know I miss you a lot Harry…"

"Forgive me for saying this but I think we're both being stupid that we got into this mess."  
She laughs wholeheartedly with him. "Yeah…"

"Why don't we make up for lost time by we go on…let say a date?"  
"Yeah sure!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit's POV

I don't think it takes a brainer on what happens after that because later that day when Leena came home…she came home with a smile on her rosy cheek face. She has a smile of a girl in love.

~*~ _THE END ~*~_

Authoress: God that is so sappy isn't? My next Harry/Leena piece is titled "Fever." This story is inspired by a dream I had a few nights ago. Rinon Toro's story "Sickness" kind of harassing my dream that time :) Stay tuned!


End file.
